chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Powell v. Chawmania
Powell v. Chawmania was a Landmark Decision and Reference Question. The Powell vs Chawmania is a court case in Chawmania to decide if more and or less than three Chawmanian States would legalize Christianity and Chawmania decided not to arrest Stacy Powell but challenge her with the Chawmanian Legislation of Federal Law. The Chawosaurian Independence Council Conference on October 18, 2015 to October 28, 2015 ordered the people to vote on rather Christian Minorities should be granted with Civil Rights or not, on October 27-28 2015, the vote had decided and began to expand from the Americas to the whole Chawosaurian World. The Chawmanians and Chawosaurians voted against the rights of Christians and Jews and wanted to deny the Freedom of Religion Movement. Background The Case was caused by when a Christian Woman from Texas, Stacy Powell, was arrested for having a bible in her suitcase from when she was traveling through Chawosauria for a news report about life in the Chawosaurian Revolution. She was arrested and then she challenged the Law of Chawosauria and brought in the case, Powell v. Chawmania, the first major case, regarding Human Rights on Religious Grounds, it was argued on October 18, 2015 and decided on October 28, 2015. History On September 1, 2015, a journalist and her husband went to Chawosauria to do a news report about the life during the Chawosaurian Revolution, on September 3, 2015, they went to Chawosauria and moved to an apartment for journalists, foreign journalists, on September 4, 2015, as a new day comes, Stacy Powell went to a Chawosaurian Libertarian Protest at the Chawosaurian Government Building and saw signs, that says, "No Government Abuses" and more, the Chawosaurian Police shut Stacy off and ordered her to go back home with her camera crew, her husband, Jacob Powell, went off to an office. On September 5, 2015, Stacy and Jacob both decided that they need food and on September 6, 2015, they wrote a shopping list, on September 10, 2015, Jacob and Stacy were preparing for dinner for their marriage anniversary, Stacy was making Lasonia for anniversary dinner, while Jacob was at the store to find the perfect anniversary gift, Stacy was still making Lasonia, but the Chawosaurian Police came to her apartment for emergency home checkups due to the Chawosaurian Revolution, the police banged on her door and Stacy went to the door to let the police in to search this residence, the police began searching her home while Stacy was making dinner, waiting for the police to leave when they completed the search, but the Police went to the bedroom, saw a suitcase which was not unpacked, it was Stacy's suitcase and she hadn't unpacked it for nine days since she went to Chawosauria, one police officer decided to search her suitcase, as he stick his entire hand in the cloths on the look for weapons, bombs or whatever, he felt something hard, he grabbed it and pulled it out, it was a bible, he called the police back into room to see what he found, the police went into the room and all saw the bible, the police went to Stacy and held up the bible to show it to her and asked why was Stacy having this bible, and asked that did she knew that the bible is an illegal item in Chawosauria due to Chawosauria's Anti-Christian Laws, Stacy was shocked-silent, scared of the police, Stacy honestly said that she was a Baptist Christian and that was her bible, which caused the police to slam the Lasonia out of her arms and fought her down to the floor, dragged her out of the apartment and said she was under arrest for Christianity, but didn't told her about her Miranda Rights. As Jacob went home, the police also arrested him too because the bible is in his name also, as they got to the Chawosaurian Police Station, they ordered both Jacob and Stacy, to strip off to get check ups in their privates and anal areas, they even took photographs of their private and anal areas and gave the photos to the Chawosaurian Press to see and laugh at instead of taking them to the Chawosaurian Detention Center, Jacob and Stacy were embarrassed, they were held in custody overnight and were placed in court, on September 13, 2015, the court founded them guilty for Christianity, but they resisted the court's ruling and demanded to sue the Chawosaurian Law, their attorney agreed to allow Jacob and Stacy to take their case to the Chawosaurian Court of Appeals, on October 6, 2015, the Court of Appeals agreed to take this case to the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, and Chief Justice, Sydney Lawson, agreed to place this case in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court. Argument On October 18, 2015, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court argued over on behalf of Jacob and Stacy Powell, a married Christian couple from the United States and argued that the question of Christian Rights currently began on August 21, 2015, however, the demand for civil rights for Christians began currently in the summer of 2015, in the U.S. Ruling of same-sex marriage from Obergefell v. Hodges, the case itself inspire the Christians in Chawosauria. Consideration The Chawosaurian Supreme Court considered Christianity as an immoral religion, so they believe that Christianity will not be accepted by Chawosaurian Society, as the people voted in favor of the case, a majority of Chawosaurian Residences voted against Christianity with personal opinions, vote answers and more, the majority of Chawosaurian Civilians, students and elders voted against Christianity. Decision On October 28, 2015, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court decided that Christianity can't be allowed because of the popular vote, Christianity is widely ignored in Chawosauria, so are Christian Rights. Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Discrimination Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups